


It Never Ends

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [13]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: A male oc gets attracted to Lamar, Affection, Angst, Between Trevor and Lamar, Bisexuality, Black Character(s) [with three others being white], Black bisexual guys, Blood, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Caring, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Finding Out His Sexuality, First Time, Fluff, Franklin takes care of Lamar, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Highschool AU, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kissing, Lamar and Franklin are both seventeen, Like close friends do, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character Death(s), References to Alcohol (mostly beers) & Underage Drinking, Sad (at times), Slightly Out Of Character [sometimes], Slowly Understanding Himself, Talking, Tears, Teen Years, Teenagers, Touching, Trevor is protective over him, Warm, after everything, angsty, hug, references to violence, short fanfiction, slight emotional part, that sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar and Franklin are best friends, they have been for two years. They're very close. Lamar realizes something though, he has feelings for Franklin. Will Lamar tell Franklin that he likes him?[Franklin x Lamar (highschool au), Framar Fanfiction 💚]
Relationships: (This guy has a slightly deadly obsession with him), Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis, Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s) [One-Sided Attraction], Trevor Philips & Lamar Davis (a father and son relationship)
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 4





	1. His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of a title for this Fanfiction xD So I just based it off one of my favorite songs 'Highschool Never Ends' (:

If Lamar had to pick a memory that he remembered and loved, which he truly cared to not ever lose, it would be the day he met Franklin. They met last year of middle school. 

They were close, like they knew each other their whole lives, instead of just two years and a few months. 

Lamar always felt the happiest with Franklin. Like it was natural or something, meant to be. Although, he wouldn't admit it out loud or he would get flustered, probably embarrassed mixed in with being a blushing mess. 

He was maybe bisexual. Something like that. He wasn't gay, but he usually felt a certain way around him. It's been like that for awhile now. So he had to have feelings for Franklin. He was sure of it. He keeps it to himself though, a secret, for now. 

Lamar is adopted, he was in an orphanage then a foster home, for five years. Because his parents died due to gang violence, shot down, when he was just nine. 

He was alone. Until he was fourteen. Then, he met his dad who adopted him. His father was Trevor Philips. After him, he met Franklin, when they moved. 

It was nice, to have someone now, and they grew closer over the years. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was early morning, cold and still slightly dark out, again now. 

Lamar opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. 

He turned off the alarm on his phone. He watched as the screen got black, noticing his faded reflection on it. 

Lamar sat upwards, pulling the blanket off himself. It rested on the end of that bed. He gets off there. Now standing and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

After it's shut, he takes off his clothes. His gray tank top, black sweatpants and boxers. When they're removed, he puts each piece of clothing in a bin for dirty laundry. 

Lamar was bare skinned now. He got in the shower with his naked tall self, turning it on. He lets this warm water fall down that dark skin, on his body. He washed himself with soap and did the same thing with his hair, before he rinsed off. 

After awhile, it seemed like, he was done. He was getting out and drying off with a towel. He let his hair air-dry as he brushed his teeth. 

Then, he looked at himself in the mirror, while he put on some body spray and cocoa butter. 

He got dressed, after that. He walks into his room. He opens a drawer, grabbing some stuff before he closed it again. He puts on another tank top with a black hoodie over it and dark green long shorts (that reached to his knees). He was putting on his sneakers, when he heard footsteps downstairs. 

Lamar walked out and down those stairs. He goes into the kitchen. He knew that his father was somewhere around. 

Just as he thinks this, Trevor appeared from behind a wall. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

Lamar almost laughed, quietly, at that. He sat down, for a second. 

Trevor smiled at him, then he continued his conversation on the phone with someone. He had on his usual white tank top and gray sweatpants. 

He has to head to work soon enough, whatever that was, Lamar doesn't know it.

They kept the same schedule, a simpler routine. 

It's been like this for the last three years that Lamar has lived here with him. 

Lamar didn't really want to be heading to highschool, he hated it. He'd rather be at the shooting range or drinking a beer, maybe two, with Trevor (he let him do that, have alcohol, sometimes). Or hanging out and playing video games with Franklin. To talk, listen to music, watch a movie. With him. 

But he went anyway. Because at least Frank will be there. 

Lamar almost blushed at that thought, for some reason. He didn't know why. 

Trevor gazed over at him. Before he walked into another room, his own space of privacy. 

Lamar drank his milk down, then he got up. He walks outside and he saw Franklin standing nearby. 

Franklin noticed him as he smiled softly now.

Lamar nearly gets a blush again, although he doesn't. Instead he had a slight smile towards him, walking over. 

They talked as they walked with each other. Both dark-skinned guys headed to their highschool together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is Lamar's father, he adopted him when he was 14 (they've been father and son for three years now). Lamar is 17 now. So is Franklin. & I have this thing. Half of me ships Lamar and Trevor [not as much as Framar though 💚💙], the other half thinks of them as Trevor is like a father figure for Lamar, strangely enough xD So that's what he's gonna be in this Fanfiction 🖤 I hope that you all enjoyed reading this first chapter, I'II have the next part of it out [written and posted] sooner or later xDD ♡


	2. That Cold Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - There's sexual assault in this chapter

**Days Later -**

Lamar had noticed something off. He felt like he has a stalker. Because he's been feeling watched, at times, for awhile now. 

It's creepy, unnerving. 

Everything about it was strange. 

He almost doesn't know how to handle this, let alone think about that. 

Lamar didn't know how to explain it to others who are close to him. So he doesn't. He didn't tell anyone about it, especially Franklin and Trevor. Even them, because he can't. 

He just decided to act normally, keep his life how it usually is. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar sighed softly. He snapped out of it, trying not to think about this. 

He had walked home by himself, not with Franklin, that time. 

Lamar walks through the gate after he opened it. He shut it behind himself. He saw his dog in the yard. He has another smile as he goes over to his furry friend. 

When he was first adopted, after three months, Trevor let him get a puppy. Lamar had named him 'Chop' and gave him a dark green collar. Now two years (and a few months) later, Chop was a full grown dog. 

He snaps out of it again and pets him, he strokes Chop's fur. Before he gets back up. 

Lamar walked over and into the house, closing the door behind himself. He looked around, noticing that he's alone. 

He assumed that Trevor had something to do, so that's probably why he wasn't home yet. 

Lamar goes upstairs and into his room. He changed his clothing, taking off the ones he had on right now. He puts on some comfortable, relaxing clothes. Which was a dark gray tank top and black sweatpants. 

He was walking back downstairs, with his phone in his hand. He called someone, his best friend. He wanted to be close to him again, which he blushed at thinking this. He invited Franklin over to hang out. 

Franklin had agreed, saying that he would be over in a few minutes. After that, they both hang up. 

Lamar sighs in relieved that he won't be alone any longer. He hated it lately because of his 'stalker'. He shaked his head. 

He sits on the couch, then he lays down on it. 

Lamar closed his eyes as he rested. It was so comfy on there that he ended up falling asleep. That and he stayed awake last night, so he didn't get much sleep. It would be the perfect time to do so now before Franklin shows up. 

Although what Lamar doesn't know is that someone was lurking outside and watching him. Chop growled and nearly barked at the intruder who's wearing mostly all black. 

Lamar hadn't heard any of this, still being oblivious, as he was in a deep sleep. He slept almost peacefully. 

Until he feels like someone is over him. He feels their touch, although he stays where he was, still being half asleep. 

That person reached inside those sweatpants and grips onto Lamar's shaft, it was stroked now. 

Lamar held in a moan. 

This touch felt warm, yet strange, unfamiliar. 

Lamar tried to imagine Franklin, to think about him. Like he always does. 

He couldn't open his eyes. It's like they refused to, it was the same thing with his body not wanting to move away. 

Why..?

Maybe it is Frank..but why would he do something like this?

"You like that, don't ya~?" 

Lamar felt his eyes almost snap open or widen, at hearing this. 

It's not Franklin.. That was not his voice just now. 

Someone else touched him. Now he feels violated. 

Whoever was there had kissed him almost roughly, forcefully. That kissing lasted for awhile, until this guy pulls apart from it, starting to kiss Lamar's neck and collarbones. 

Lamar was feeling a hand on his leg now, then on his thigh. 

This guy had pulled away from stroking his shaft and was now touching there. It seemed like they were about to turn him on his side. 

"Let's get these off you..~" 

Lamar felt his heart dropped, his blood ran cold. 

That guy had grabbed his boxers, about to pull them down with Lamar's sweatpants. 

Until this person was interrupted, by a noise like a door closing and then a loud voice. 

"Get away from him!" 

It sounded like Trevor.. 

"Lamar!" 

That was Franklin, after that, with him. 

There was another noise, like loud footsteps, fading as the guy ran away and outside. 

Trevor must've chased after him, because he heard running and breathing. 

After that, Lamar finally opened his eyes. 

It wasn't dark anymore, from his blacked vision before. 

Franklin had walked over to Lamar and kneeled down next to him. 

"Lamar.." He looked at him as he said that. 

Lamar stayed there, almost frozen. 

Everything felt cold as a realization hit him, a thought ran through his mind. 

He was just sexually assaulted..

Franklin had his stare on him, quietly. 

Lamar was a mess, his lips swollen from kissing, pants and boxers slightly down, marks on him. 

There were tears in Lamar's eyes, probably from realizing what had happened. 

Franklin helped Lamar get cleaned and fixed up now.

He wiped away these tears and hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

“It's okay.” he also said to him. 

Lamar cried silently again, into Franklin's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something angsty and dark, but don't worry it'll get better later on


	3. Pierced Through His Soul & Blood

_ Until this person was interrupted, by a noise like a door closing and then a loud voice.  _

_ "Get away from him!"  _

_ It sounded like Trevor..  _

_ "Lamar!"  _

_ That was Franklin, after that, with him.  _

_ There was another noise, like loud footsteps, fading as the guy ran away and outside.  _

_ Trevor must've chased after him, because he heard running and breathing.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This guy kept running, trying to escape. 

Trevor runs after him. They both ran into a dark alleyway where he finally caught him, grabbing that younger male by his black hoodie and throwing him onto the ground. 

He looked down at this guy with bright red hair (obviously dyed, not natural). His hazel eyes pierced through him and into his soul. 

That guy was shivering in fear, absolutely terrified and afraid of him. 

'..he should be.' Trevor thought

Trevor walked around him, like a wolf ready to strike and kill. 

He was in his thoughts, thinking, especially about earlier and his own past. He remembered how he was violated by his mother's boyfriends. He was remembering how this guy had touched and taken advantage of Lamar. 

Trevor gritted his teeth, anger and hatred clearly in his hazel eyes. He grabbed something off that ground, near them. It was a metal pipe, hard enough to kill someone.. 

He gripped it as he approached that guy from behind, slowly. He ignored this guy's yell or scream. So he hits him over the head with it. 

Trevor kills him, beating him to death, out of being angry and because he thought that this guy deserved to die. 

He stared at that long bloody pipe, before he threw it onto this lifeless body. He looked through the guy's pockets, finding a wallet. He opened it, noticing that this guy's name was Jett. He didn't really care to know his last name. He throws that wallet on the corpse with his murder weapon, which was the pipe. 

Then, he takes out his matches (he left his lighter at home). He lit a match, throwing that into this stuff. He burned everything as it all goes up in flames. 

Trevor watched that fire for awhile, then he leaves. He walked down the street, thankfully no one was around really in that area during this hour. 

He goes back to his house now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trevor was walking into there, closing the door behind himself again. 

This older guy went into the living room and he noticed that Franklin had stayed around with Lamar. He was glad about that. He walks over to them. 

He sat down on the couch, next to Lamar (with Franklin on the other side). 

Trevor hugs him, holding Lamar close, in his arms. In an almost gentle way. He stays here, with him. 

He doesn't tell Lamar what happened, but he told him that Jett is gone and never coming back, to not worry about it. 

Lamar didn't know what that meant, although he doesn't question it. 

He nodded at this, staying there, feeling safe with them (Trevor and Franklin). 


	4. Closeness & Loving Warmth ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ 💚

**Weeks Later -**

Lamar and Franklin are still as close as ever. 

They hang out again, which gets Lamar happy and smiling more, almost forgetting about everything that happened. 

Lamar found out some stuff that was interesting and reassuring as well. 

He knew now that Franklin has feelings for him, last night was strange yet nice. 

They had confessed their feelings for each other, that night, and they even shared a kiss. That was soft and warm, gentle. Both guys are together now and they've started dating each other. 

Lamar also finds out that his father, Trevor is secretly dating someone, a guy named Michael. 

He sees them kiss once (while hiding behind a wall, as to not be seen). 

Trevor has another smile. "Mikey.." he said to that guy after they break from this kiss. 

Lamar was happy for him, relieved and glad that Trevor had found someone to love. 

After this thought, he leaves before they see him or something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awhile later -**

Lamar was lying down on the bed, thinking slightly as he was deep in his thoughts. 

He remembered when he was sexually assaulted. He even shivered at the bad memory of it. Every once in a while, he would have a nightmare. When that happens either Franklin or Trevor comforts him, telling him it's okay. 

Although Lamar hadn't ever flinched when Franklin touched him. He felt comfortable and safe with him. He trusts Franklin. He always found himself leaning into Frank's touch. He blushed each time that he thought about it. 

They have an intimate, close relationship with each other. For two months now. It's nice. They haven't had sex yet, which Franklin seemed fine with. 

Lamar smiled at that, until he heard a noise. He tensed, then he relaxed when he realized that it was just Franklin who had walked in and shuts the door behind him. 

Franklin looked at him, with another smile. He goes over to him. 

Lamar still had a smile. He watched as Frank gets on that bed and lays down with him. 

They rested, relaxing together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That Night -**

It was dark and cold out again, it being night now. 

They are both still in the bed, cuddling and nuzzling on each other. 

After awhile, it seemed like, Franklin moved them so that Lamar was lying on his back and he was on top of him. 

Lamar blushed at being under Franklin, although he didn't get out of that other dark-skinned male's grip. He wrapped his arms around Franklin's shoulders, almost tightly. 

So that they are very close again. Now he leans into Frank's ear, asking if they could have sex, in a quiet voice. 

Franklin stares at him again, hearing this. 

"..are you sure that you want this?" 

Lamar felt himself almost get flustered at the question, although he stayed calm. He nodded at that. Instead of saying 'yeah, I trust you and I do want you', he just kissed Franklin, on the lips. 

Franklin hummed softly, in this kiss. He let Lamar do that. He didn't mind it. He was kissing him, slowly, loving Lamar's soft lips. He deepened it, putting his tongue in this other dark skinned male's mouth. He wraps his own arms around him, holding Lamar close during this affectionate yet passionate kiss. 

Lamar let out a slight moan into Frank's mouth, staying in that other male's grip. He blushed deeply at the noise he made and this kiss itself. It felt heated but nice. 

They pull apart, both guys panted, then they stripped and take off each other's clothing. Both of them threw those clothes on the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, they are both only in boxers, but still bare enough to touch more skin. 

Lamar feels his blush darkened, just like his dark skinned body. He breathed quietly. He felt embarrassed (from the exposure and imagining himself in Franklin's embrace during their love making), shaky and nervous. 

Franklin noticed, almost getting a smile at Lamar's slightly adorable acting. He made him lay down fully as he smiled gently. He touched Lamar, with gentleness, kissing down the other male's body. He loved it. 

Lamar lets out softened hums, at each kiss. He liked Franklin's gentle touch. He was breathing in a quiet way again. He stared at him, silently, as he watched Franklin. 

Franklin gazed at him, staring as well. 

Lamar shivered, silencing himself (even if Frank doesn't mind any noise he makes). He closed his eyes, still blushing in a reddish shade. 

Franklin decided to get Lamar to feel comfortable. He turned him around, onto his stomach. 

Lamar opened his eyes, feeling slightly confused. Yet strangely liking it. 

Franklin leaves kisses on Lamar's back and neck. He left a mark on the skin there. 

Lamar made another moan, at that now. 

Franklin leaned down, over him. He gripped the strap of Lamar's boxers. "May I take this off you?" he asked him.

"..s-sure." 

Franklin was nodding at that, understanding Lamar's nervousness too. So he takes it slow as he pulled them down and off, throwing that clothing on the ground with the rest. Then, he reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

He was also kissing this other male's back, mostly on the spine, keeping Lamar comfortable and relaxed. He was lubing his fingers, covering them as he slicked each and every one. Then, he puts two on that other male's hole. He rubbed him there. 

Lamar was breathing heavily, trying to keep his body relaxed, for him. 

Franklin noticed that, then he was pushing two of his fingers in him. He already felt how tight he is. He moved them, in a slowed way. 

Lamar gasped sharply, especially at that weird pressure. His legs started shaking. He bit his lower lip, shutting and closing his eyes. 

Franklin was comforting Lamar as he fingered, stretching and spreading him open. 

After Lamar had got used to Frank's fingers, he pulls them out. He puts on a condom and he lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

Lamar takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for it. He snapped out of these thoughts, when he feels Franklin had grabbed him (after putting that bottle back on the nightstand). 

Franklin positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance, then he gripped onto Lamar's thighs. He held them, although not too tightly. He spreads him too, just slightly. 

He pushed inside him, slowly and carefully, feeling Lamar's tightness. It kinda felt good as he lets out a moan himself. 

Lamar feels that, his body shaked once more. A pain went through him as he was feeling Frank's dick in his tight walls. 

He made a pained noise, as he felt strange again. He breathed quietly now, for a bit. He was gripping onto the bed sheets, like his life depended on it. His head was on the pillow. 

Franklin's eyes softened, feeling bad. He waited patiently for Lamar to adjust to each feeling. He comforted him again. He whispered sweet nothings into Lamar's ear. He also holds him closer. 

Lamar calmed down, relaxing slightly. 

Franklin started to thrust now, when he realized that. In and out of him, medium paced. He puts his hand on Lamar's as they sorta entangled their fingers together. 

Lamar let out a soft moan, it was silent but still there. 

Franklin was thrusting, feeling a pleasured bliss again and a sensation like any other now. 

Lamar felt the same way, moaning more. He kept his eyes closed. He blushed deeply, a dark reddish shade. 

Franklin kept his thrusts even. Now he grips onto Lamar's hips. He moaned softly. He thrusted a bit. 

Their bodies both feel hot. 

They both knew that they were nearing their climax. 

Lamar was blushing as his moans got louder now. He thought about something (thankfully Trevor wasn't home). 

"F-Franklin~" 

"Lamar~" 

After that, they both came. 

Franklin pulled out of him, in a careful way. He tied and threw that condom away, then he cleaned them off with a small towel. 

Lamar was resting while Frank did that. 

Franklin lays down with him, pulling a blanket halfway over them. He was wrapping his arms around Lamar again as well. He holds him close, like earlier. 

That moonlight shined down and illuminated their dark bodies. 

They cuddled again, lovingly, nuzzled against each other once more. Both guys are taking in each other's warmth and scents. While they snuggled. 

Eventually, they fall asleep together, peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine :) 💙 & I hope that you all enjoyed it 💚


End file.
